


Fascinating

by yeaka



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Aeleus develops a little problem.





	Fascinating

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Kingdom Hearts or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It’s a slow day, as they often are now, at least compared to the life they’re all used to—one full of Heartless and Nobodies and trouble left and right. Usually, Aeleus would stay. He has the patience of an oak, and it doesn’t matter much to him whether the castle gates are full of turmoil or utterly untouched. Dilan’s usually the one to get tired first and leave, but this time, when Dilan suggests Aeleus take a break, Aeleus nods and goes. He turns quickly away, keeping his front angled out of Dilan’s view. Then he slips into the castle without a word and moves swiftly through the dark halls, purposely avoiding all the rooms where _people_ are.

He can’t believe he’s gotten so careless. He’s grown too used to nothingness, to being able to think about absolutely anything and not see any consequences. There was a time when his body wouldn’t respond no matter what he conjured up in his mind—no matter how dirty, how debauched, _nothing_ could affect him. But then, back then, he was only prodding those strange fantasies in the vain hope of feeling _something._ Now his mind’s wandered on its own, without any hidden motives. Staring out over the vista of broken gardens below Ansem’s keep, he allowed his thoughts to drift, allowed himself to dwell on things that it shouldn’t, and now he’s paying for it in embarrassment. He’s _hard_. He hasn’t had a stiffy since before the change, and the sensation is... _odd_. To say the least. He feels tenser and moves faster. He’ll need to be more careful on tomorrow’s shift.

He turns down a new corridor, makes it up the steps, and almost reaches his room uninterrupted—except just two doors before it, another opens right in his path. Aeleus steps aside, then hesitates too long—Ienzo steps out to smile up at him, greeting with obvious surprise, “Aeleus. Are you retiring early?”

Aeleus grunts a tight, “Yes.” Ienzo tilts his head, perhaps waiting on an explanation, but Aeleus doesn’t give one. He knows it’s conspicuous—he’s been staunchly devoted to his duty from the moment he reformed. He still wouldn’t leave now, if there was any sign at all that Dilan might need his help. But Radiant Garden seems perfectly secure, and if that changes, Dilan can manage long enough for Aeleus to return. Not that he’d be much help in his current condition. He’s sure he looks as inscrutable as ever, but inside, he’s wildly distracted. 

Then Ienzo’s gaze slowly trails lower and clearly fixes on just what’s bothering him. Ienzo’s eyes go wide and round. 

Aeleus can feel his cheeks heating. He’s probably blushing, which is absurd, because he _never_ blushes. Ienzo lets out a little ‘oh.’ Part of Aeleus wants to bolt, but it’s too late to hide his shame, and he’s the sort of man that always holds his ground. He braces himself for whatever reaction’s coming and doesn’t expect what he gets.

Ienzo’s gaze jerks back up, his face dusting a bright, rosy pink that stands out vividly against the slate grey of his hair. He tells Aeleus, “I see. That’s a completely normal reaction, of course.” His voice is clipped and stilted, as though he’s gone into research-mode, except he never blushes during research-mode. “I mean, for a Nobody that’s been re-completed. We’re all relatively new to the effects of stray thoughts and feelings, so of course it only makes sense that there would be some, ah... physical... results.”

Aeleus nods like he agrees, when he really has no opinion one way or the other on the commonality of his problem. He doesn’t think it has as much to do with his re-completion as his company. Which isn’t helping at the moment. He tries to move forward, brushing past Ienzo and heading to his room, except that Ienzo’s voice, lowered and hesitant, stops him.

“Do you want... _help_?”

Aeleus blinks. He looks back. Ienzo’s chewing his bottom lip, something he hasn’t done in years. It was a cute habit when he had it. Aeleus isn’t entirely sure he heard right, and Ienzo just stands there, waiting.

Ienzo doesn’t explain why he offered. Aeleus doesn’t ask, because he doesn’t want to find out if he did hear wrong. After a long pause spent contemplating the consequences for their tentative ‘friendship,’ Aeleus answers, “Yes.”

Ienzo visibly sucks in a breath. His black pupils look bigger than Aeleus remembers, eating up the blue irises. When Aeleus doesn’t move, Ienzo comes forward to gently take hold of his arm, tugging him by the uniform back into Ienzo’s room. Aeleus obediently follows.

Inside, Ienzo shuts the door. Aeleus doesn’t look around. He can’t help but stare straight at Ienzo, who’s clearly nervous but determined—he lost some of his confidence when he re-completed, but he’s still the strong, highly intelligent man that Lexaeus used to follow. Ienzo can’t seem to meet Aeleus’ eyes anymore and instead starts unbuttoning the front of Aeleus’ uniform. Aeleus stands impassively still and lets him. Aeleus’ nether regions don’t at all flag with all the waiting—if anything, having someone so attractive undress him, even at only the jacket level, is making him harder. He wonders if Ienzo is noticing that. Probably. Ienzo usually notices everything.

Ienzo unfastens Aeleus’ belt buckle afterwards, draws it open, and gently pushes the flaps of Aeleus’ jacket aside. He looks at the shirt below, then Aeleus’ trousers, and drops his hands to Aeleus’ waistband.

He undoes the zipper at the front, then slides his hand inside, and Aeleus’ breath hitches. Ienzo’s _touching him._

Ienzo bypasses all fabric. He dips right into Aeleus’ boxers, fingers tracing right down through the red-brown curls onto the base of Aeleus’ cock, and Aeleus has to look up at the ceiling and clench his hands into fists to control himself. A rush of excitement spikes through him at the contact, but he won’t let himself buck forward or even arch into it. He stands still, calm and collected, while Ienzo gets his bearings. Ienzo’s fingers are as silk-soft as Aeleus always imagined them. They’re warm and trim, deft and skilled—they wrap carefully around him to encase his shaft. Ienzo’s other hand presses suddenly against Aeleus’ chest, not moving, just staying there as though to steady Ienzo out. When Aeleus looks back down at him, Ienzo’s cute face is scrunched up in concentration.

Ienzo’s been a beauty for several years. Aeleus used to think that of Zexion. He used to fantasize about combing back Zexion’s curtain of hair and kissing his forehead, then his cheek, then migrating lower. Aeleus used to wonder what it would feel like to trace his hands along Zexion’s lithe body, feeling the warm skin beneath the black cloak. Except he didn’t know then if Zexion _would_ be warm or if he’d feel anything. He certainly _feels_ now—the touch of Ienzo’s hand is dizzying.

Dry and slow, Ienzo begins to stroke him. It’s clearly Ienzo’s first time doing this for anyone, not like the rough, frantic jerking motions that Aeleus and Dilan used to give each other after a hard day’s work—devoid of emotion even before they were Nobodies. Even though it’s painfully light and gradual, this is a thousand times more satisfying, because it’s _Ienzo_ , and that’s what got Aeleus hard in the first place. It’s hard to work with him now, seeing him every day, seeing how handsome he’s become and how brilliant he’s always been. He’s so emotionally mature, even though he was their youngest. He’s gained it all back so quickly, made his own place in the universe and found a fulfilling life. Aeleus envies him. Aeleus looks up to him. And Aeleus has wanted to fuck his pretty brains out since the day they re-completed.

This isn’t that, but it’s a start, and it makes Aeleus’ cock twitch in Ienzo’s hand. Ienzo’s breath hitches, his fingers tightening for a moment, cause Aeleus to grunt. Ienzo looks sharply up at him, and Aeleus looks back, sure that the _hunger_ is all over his face—it must be obvious how much he wants this gorgeous scientist. He’s never been particularly good at displaying his emotions, but then, he’s never felt anything as strongly as this. Ienzo’s eyes are wide again. He looks captivated. He strokes Aeleus a little faster, still dry, squeezing here and there, and that has Aeleus breathing hard.

A few more strokes, and Ienzo asks, “Am I doing all right?” Aeleus nods. Ienzo licks his lips. Aeleus wants to bite right into them. “Should I—” He doesn’t finish, just sort of trails off. He looks like he wants guidance. It’s odd, because Ienzo’s usually the one that makes their decisions.

Aeleus makes his mind up to push this along, because at the pace Ienzo’s going, it’ll take so long that Ienzo’s sure to get bored and leave, and Aeleus wants nothing more than to come in his hand. Or mouth. Or body. But Aeleus isn’t about to push his luck.

He reaches down, wrapping his larger fist around Ienzo’s, and he draws himself out of his trousers. Ienzo tenses, staring down at the crowning head, and Aeleus spits into his palm, knowing it looks crude. He doesn’t know how Ienzo masturbates. He can’t believe he never thought of Ienzo masturbating before. Ienzo probably doesn’t even do that—he’s probably too busy being useful. But Aeleus loves the idea of him sprawled across the mattress, naked from head to toe, furiously working three fingers into his twitching hole while his other hand pumps his pulsing shaft. Aeleus wipes the spit over his cock, then closes Ienzo’s fingers back around him and starts pumping them fast.

Ienzo’s gaze returns to him, and this time it locks on: Aeleus keeps drinking in those pretty blue eyes while he fucks himself with Ienzo’s hand. It doesn’t take long that way. He does it just the way he likes, showing Ienzo each little trick, then barrels to the end and moves Ienzo’s hand to close around his tip. He strokes his base up into it, biting back a groan when he bursts. Ienzo nearly jumps. Aeleus pumps it all out, ruining Ienzo’s palm.

When he’s done, he stops, standing there and panting, letting himself come slowly down. That was a good one, but he can’t help but think it’d be better if he had Ienzo crushed beneath him in bed. He doesn’t know what to say in the aftermath. 

Ienzo slowly removes his hand, turning it over to see the sticky white liquid that Aeleus has left there. Aeleus grunts, “Sorry.”

A light, contemplative frown settles over Ienzo’s lips. After a minute, he says, “Thank you.” He looks at the door, probably wanting to escape to the washroom to wash up. First, he asks Aeleus, “Would you be amenable to more some time?”

Aeleus blinks.

He nods vigorously.

Ienzo dons a thin smile. He lifts up on his toes, pecks Aeleus’ cheek, and then is gone before Aeleus can reach out and grab him. Aeleus is left there, wonderstruck. 

The he marches for the bed, only to realize he’s disoriented and in Ienzo’s room. So he heads back to his own to deal with the problem blossoming up again.


End file.
